McKay and Colonel Jackson
by drgemini86
Summary: Starts off as a tag for SGA's McKay and Mrs Miller. Sam meets the AUMcKay and finds out something rather interesting. SamDaniel
1. Chapter 1

Sam knocked on the open door of Doctor Weir's office. Weir was talking via video comm link to Woolsey, but she gestured for her to come in.

The Colonel took a seat and waited patiently for her to finish, wondering why she had been called here.

Eventually, Weir bade Woolsey farewell and pressed a button, the communication channel closing. She turned to Carter and remarked with a raised eyebrow,

"The IOA still thinks they own me!"

Sam smiled politely before asking, "What's this about?"

Weir lowered her gaze to her desk briefly before replying quietly, "I think you should see this for yourself, Colonel."

She gestured towards the open door, and Sam looked behind her to see not one, but two Doctor McKays in the doorway. Weir smiled as Sam stood up and eventually remarked,

"One of you is bad enough but two?!"

Our McKay remarked with a smug smile, "Knew you wouldn't be able to resist the McKay charm for too long, blue eyes."

Sam looked from one to the other, noticing the alternate version's different appearance.

AU McKay looked at his counterpart weirdly, before smiling at Sam and exclaiming as he offered his hand,

"Colonel Jackson! How're you doing?"

Behind her, Weir blinked as if to say 'Excuse me', as McKay looked at him strangely, and Sam practically gawped. When she eventually regained the power of speech, she stammered,

"Ex-excuse me!? Colonel Jackson!?"

AU McKay glanced at our McKay and then back at Sam, asking as he put his hand down, "She's, you're not married to Professor Jackson?"

She blinked in disbelief before shaking her head and saying, "Um, no."

He ducked his head in embarrassment and apologised, "I'm so sorry, Colonel Carter!"

Our McKay remarked, "She's way too into me to..."

At that moment, Jeannie appeared and slapped her brother on the arm, exclaiming, "Meredith, get over it - Colonel Carter would never go anywhere near you, on purpose!"

She said to Sam with a smile, "Sorry about Mer; well, I suppose you know what's he like! By the way, nice Rod came across the bridge to warn us about Project Arcturus, so we've shut it down."

Sam slowly nodded, still in shock, before walking past the McKays, to lean over the balcony to think.

As she watched the gate room, AU McKay came up to her and said,

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. My Sam - the Sam in my Universe is married to Professor Jackson, and they have three children..."

He continued with a grin, "To which I am godfather! Little Melburn absolutely loves the little Marlon Brando impression I do anytime anyone mentions the word 'godfather'..."

He continued, doing a passable Godfather impression, "I'll make you an offer you can't refuse!"

Sam glanced at him, before they both chuckled, and she stared out at the gate room again, deep in thought. Something occurred to him, and he dug his hand into his jacket pocket, and asked,

"Do you want to see the children that you haven't had?"

She glanced at him curiously as he produced a small pile of photos, which she tentatively took from him. She turned her back to the gate room as he guided her through the photos,

"That's Melburn... that's Claire... and that's Jacob. Y'know, in my Universe, you're expecting another one, and there's a lot of jokes about you and Daniel being rabbits."

She stared at the pictures, and murmured, "Oh my," on seeing one of her and Daniel with their arms around each other, Daniel kissing her as she giggled, and Christmas decorations festooned around the room. Behind them were Mitchell and Teal'c, grinning, about to drop tinsel on them.

He looked at it before saying with a grin, "Oh that one -- that's my favourite - that's at last year's Christmas party at General Landry's cabin."

She took a deep breath and murmured, "Am I happy?"

He replied with a grin, "Oh boy, and then some! You nearly made a huge mistake by going off with General O'Neill, but you realised before it was too late that he wasn't right for you, and he kept shutting you out. I'm telling you, the day you realised that Daniel was the one for you... Teal'c still has the photos of people gaping at you two kissing."

She looked up at him, smiling, new hypotheses forming in her head. Not only was she happy that somewhere McKay was a really nice guy, but also that in that same place, her other self was happy and had sorted out her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam, back at the SGC, walked through the corridors, her head still full of what she had heard and seen on Atlantis. After reporting to Landry, she showered before locking herself into her office, yearning for some peace and quiet so she could think clearly. In another Universe, her and Daniel were a couple, they had children, and he was a Professor!

She could cope with the idea of Alternate Universes as she had had experience with them, but in two major ones, her and Jack were a couple. Even when twenty Universes converged a year ago, the Carters she had talked to, as few as they were, were all either married or engaged to Jack. However, Daniel had been unnaturally subdued about his alternate selves.

All this time, she had been pining for her former CO, pining for a chance of an ordinary life, a soul mate... children. But, what if the thing that she had been yearning for all these years, what if they had been already within her grasp, and she had been too blind to see it? Of course she had feelings for Daniel, but she had been forced to put them aside due to his being married. After that, she had convinced herself to move on, thinking that she could never be Sha're.

But, her other self was happy with Daniel, and they were parents! She held the picture of SG-1's alternate selves at the AU Landry's Christmas party, given to her by AU McKay who told her that he had scanned it on his PC back home. She gazed at the centre of the image - Daniel kissing her, both of them very happy... and had Teal'c ever grinned that much before!? Those two must have got it right for him to smile that way!

She sighed before coming to a decision. She was going to tell him how she felt - no more hiding, no more lost time. She was going to do it. But what if he didn't reciprocate? Well, they were friends, and had been for nigh on ten years - death couldn't stop it, so this was nothing. She stood up, squared her shoulders, and took a deep breath. Yes. No. Wait, not today. No. She was going to do it - now or never. With determination coursing through her veins, she strode to her door, unlocked it and quickly walked to Daniel's office.

She found the door open, Daniel alone, bent over some papers. She exhaled in relief, before quickly entering, shutting the door behind her. She stood, her back resting against the closed door, as he looked up at her, surprised.

"Hey... hey, Sam. You're back! Um... what's wrong?"

Her gaze fell to the floor, her confidence leaving her. He got up, approached her, and asked quietly,

"Sam, what's wrong? Did something happen on Atlantis?"

She let out a shuddering breath, before saying, still not meeting his gaze,

"There was McKay... a McKay from an Alternate Universe. He came across the bridge to warn the Atlantis team about the exotic particles threatening to destroy his Universe..."

He touched her shoulder, before asking gently, "Was he rude to you?"

She shook her head and replied, "No, far from it. He was in fact very nice. He... oh God."

She fell silent as he looked at her, concern evident on his face, and he asked,

"Sam, whatever it is, you can tell me."

She chewed her lip before producing the folded photo from her BDU jacket pocket, and handing it to him. He frowned slightly as took the photo, before opening it. She looked up tentatively to see his face, unreadable, staring at the image.

She said, quietly, "In that Alternate Universe, we... our alternate selves, are married, and have three children, with another one on the way. You're a Professor. McKay is godfather to our... their children."

He glanced at her, his expression still unreadable, as he said, "We've had experience with Alternate Universes before - you and Jack were engaged in one, married in another. Last year... you..."

She looked up when he paused, and saw his gaze drop to the floor.

"Daniel?"

He turned away, muttering, "Nothing."

She frowned before persisting, "Daniel? What..."

He turned to face her, saying quickly, "A few of your alternate selves were married to my alternate selves."

He turned away again, and continued, "But they're alternate universes, and..."

She analysed his body language, wondering if she should take the chance. She saw him gaze at the picture. She took a deep breath and said quickly,

"Daniel... I..."

He turned back to her, a curious expression on his face as she continued, her voice a whisper,

"I love you."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and asked, "What?"

She looked up tentatively and said, a little louder, "I love you."

He closed his eyes briefly before asking, "What about Jack? You were waiting..."

She exclaimed with a sigh, "Oh come on, you know as well as I do that if he really wanted to start something, he would have done it already! He's... he's emotionally reclusive. I'd never be able to get through that shell of his, and... he would never want children."

Their gazes met, blue-grey meeting stunning cerulean, and he said quietly, a little lost in her eyes, "I don't want to be second fiddle to Jack, Sam. If you love me, I want your whole heart and..."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do... I love you and have done for a long, long time, but..."

She said intensely, "General O'Neill was just a stupid girly crush, ok? I realise that now; I realise that totally. I kinda knew it before you died, but now, after nice McKay talked to me..."

He breathed, his long held dreams coming true, "Oh Sam."

Two shades of blue met again as she approached him, and he pulled her into a hug. Tears pricked her eyes as he whispered,

"Oh Sam, I love you so much but I thought you'd go for Jack. I wanted you to be happy, and..."

They pulled away from each other, staring in wonder, seeing each other in a different light.

He looked down, realising he still held the photo, and asked, blushing slightly, "How many children do our alternate selves have?"

She replied with a shy smile, "Three, with one on the way. Melburn, Claire and Jacob."

He gazed at her and asked, "Has Teal'c ever smiled that much before?"

They smiled at each other, before he tenderly caressed her jaw and said, "We... they must be doing something right."

She tentatively pulled his glasses off, as he gazed at her, and put them on the desk. He, still caressing her face, gently leant down and kissed her as her fingers ran through his hair. For that brief moment, it felt as if their souls had intertwined and were soaring, far above the clouds. They parted, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, amazed at the magic that they had felt. They both knew that this was right, as right as the rightest possible thing, on the rightest day of your life.

He still caressed her face as he murmured, "Marry me."

Her breath caught in her throat at the words. She closed her eyes, looking inside herself for the answer, but realised that she already knew it. She opened her eyes again and said with a tearful smile,

"Yes."

Their lips met for another kiss, just as a huge cheer erupted near them, startling them both. They looked towards the now open door to see Cam and Teal'c, grinning from ear to ear, along with Vala, Landry, Siler and SG-3.

Cam remarked with a grin, "Oh yeah, I knew it... knew it from the moment I spied Sam on a mission in the corridor!"

Landry said with a smile, "Congratulations on your engagement, Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson!"

Teal'c produced his mobile phone and said, still grinning, "I captured the image of you kissing on my mobile communication device, as well as the images of the stunned expressions of the spectators."

Sam turned away as she began giggling, and everyone stared at her oddly. Daniel said, bemused,

"Sam?"

She turned back to him and said with a grin, "The Teal'c in the Alternate Universe did the same thing!"

Landry and Cam smiled knowingly as Daniel ducked his head in embarrassment, murmuring, "Melburn, Claire and Jacob it is then."

As Cam quickly explained the Alternate Universe reference, Daniel leant down and gently kissed her, making everyone cheer once more, and Teal'c took another photo.


End file.
